Les flammes de l'amour
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Un criminel incendiaire met les nerfs de notre équipe du CBI à rude épreuve. Du 100% JISBON.


_**De retours de vacances je vous poste cette fic que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire.**_

_**Je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des fautes d'orthogrphe mais je vais vous expliquer pourquoi:**_

_**- je suis partie avec mon mini ordinateur qui est, malheureusement anglais, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y a aucun accents donc j'ai fais au mieux pour arranger ça**_

_**- j'ai tellement hâte de la poster que je n'attends pas de recevoir la correction de ma bêta, j'ai nommé **__**MandyNormande**__**, désolée ma belle mais je suis impatiente de savoir ce qu'en pense les autres.**_

_**- et aussi c'est pour vous faire patienter en attendant que j'avance l'écriture de mon autre fic « espoir ».**_

_**Donc voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez et si c'est pas le cas dites le moi quand même tout les commentaires sont bons à prendre.**_

_**AthayaAngy: **__**voilà enfin la fic que tu m'as vu écrire presque tous les jours pendant les vacances. Je ne sais pas si tu l'avais lu mais dans le doute laisse moi un petit commentaire pour me dire si ça valait le coup de ne pas aller à la piscine avec toi pour ça. Moi je l'aime bien et sur le forum ils ont l'air d'aimer aussi alors, on verra.**_

_**MandyNormande: **__**tu recevra cette fic dans ta boite mail d'ici peu, je n'attends pas que tu me la renvois car j'ai trop hâte de la faire lire, mais dès que tu me la renverra je m'empresserais de la remplacer afin d'en retirer les fautes d'orthographes. Tu peux aussi me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que tu en pense. Je sais que je n'ais pas ton talent pour l'écriture mais j'essaye de m'améliorer.**_

_**Filament-De-Lune:**__** je te remercie pour ton petit message au début de ta fic, que j'ai beaucoup aimé en passant. Comme toi j'ai une petite réserve de fics qui attend d'être vidé. Je le fait petit à petit. J'ai eu le temps en deux semaines pour écrire, mais je n'ai pas écris que sur « The Mentalist » j'ai été inspirée pour d'autres séries aussi mais celle-ci j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire. Alors bonne lecture et continue de poster tes œuvres même si toi tu ne les trouve pas toujours bien, ce n'es pas toujours l'avis de tes lecteurs qui doivent attendre ta prochaine fic avec impatience, comme moi.**_

_**Sur ce….. Bonne Lecture à tous…**_

_**N'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas de la page.**_

Le CBI était en effervescence depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Un incendiaire sévissait dans une petite ville située à seulement quelques kilomètres de Sacramento. Cela faisait le troisième incendie que les pompiers parvenaient à éteindre mais ils eurent bien plus de mal que les précédents.

Les agents n'avaient aucunes pistes sérieuses et commençaient à se demander s'ils arriveraient à stopper cet homme un jour. Cela faisait presqu'une semaine que les agents travaillaient d'arrache pieds pour trouver des indices mais hélas les choses n'étaient pas si facile. Même Patrick Jane, brillant mentaliste, n'avait pas réussis à deviner qui était le coupable, chose pourtant si simple pour lui en temps normal. Mais cette fois personne ne trouvait rien.

Soudain, Jane sursauta dans son canapé et se leva. Il avait peur, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et souhaitait partager ses impressions avec sa patronne. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Teresa Lisbon sans même un mot pour ses collègues qui le regardaient intrigués. Qu'allait-il encore faire? Tous avaient peur des réactions de leur jeune patronne car ces derniers temps elle était de plus en plus susceptible. Et on le serait à moins. Donc tous se méfiaient de Patrick Jane et de son manque de tact avec Lisbon.

Le consultant entra sans frapper dans le bureau, comme à son habitude et ne récoltas qu'un regard noir de la jeune femme qui était au téléphone.

_ Bien, nous nous rendons sur place immédiatement… de rien… nous serons là dans quelques minutes….

Jane l'observait discuter. Il aimait pouvoir scruter son visage sans qu'elle n'en sache rien. Il la trouvait tellement belle qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir retranscrire sa beauté au travers d'une toile dont les couleurs appelleraient à la compassion et à la douceur. Mais pour l'heure, Lisbon ne semblait pas d'humeur à jouer les model. Son regard était dur, en colère. Elle en voulait à Jane de son manque de politesse mais aussi elle en avait marre de ne pas avancer sur cette affaire. Rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir que de pouvoir dire "Pizza de fin d'enquête". Mais ça ne risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt.

Jane continuait de l'observer et ça commencée à la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas quand il agissait ainsi, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle, et c'est justement ça qui lui faisait peur. Elle craignait qu'il puisse savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle lui répétait sans cesse à longueur de journée. Mais elle ne lui dirait jamais ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour lui, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, car si elle le faisait alors leurs relations changeraient et il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

Alors elle tentait chaque jour de se montrait dure en tant que patronne afin que le consultant ne se rende compte de rien. Mais il lui était de plus en plus difficile d'être ainsi. Le voir agir comme un enfant capricieux, ne respectant pas les ordres donnés et essayant de se montrer gentil avec elle, tous ces gestes la faisait douter de sa capacité à se blinder. Elle allait finir par se laissé aller et alors elle ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Si jamais elle ne faisait pas attention, elle allait finir par laissé ses sentiments se dévoiler.

Patrick Jane, bien qu'habitué par l'attitude négative de sa patronne, commençait lui aussi à en avoir assez. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle persiste dans cette voix. Il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose avait changé en elle, il ne savait pas encore quoi mais il allait le découvrir. Cette enquête les avait tous amenait au seuil de leur blindage face au stress et à présent, ils étaient tous sur le point de craquer. Cho, habituellement calme dans toute circonstance, était de plus en plus irritable. Il ne rigolait plus aux blagues du mentaliste. Rigsby qui n'était pas aussi rigide que sa patronne et que l'asiatique, mangeait de plus en plus pour oublier à quel point il était énervée par tous ça. De ce fait, il commençait à prendre un peu de poids et cela aussi l'énervait. Et la douce Van Pelt ne supportait plus de rester derrière son bureau à faire des recherches qui finalement ne menaient à rien. Elle ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, allé sur le terrain, être enfin utile à quelque chose. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui tout ça allez changer, peut-être les preuves tellement recherchées aller enfin apparaitre et toute cette affaire allait se terminer, réinstaurant le calme et la sérénité de l'équipe.

Donc, malgré la tension qui régnait dans le bureau, Jane tenta de dire à Lisbon ce qu'il le préoccupait. Il devait le faire avant qu'ils ne partent, avant que tout devienne pire qu'en ce moment. Car il sentait que quelque chose allait se passait, que ce qu'il redoutait le plus allait se produire aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il devait en faire part à Lisbon, même si elle n'allait surement pas le croire, au moins il lui aurait dit et il ne se sentirait pas coupable si par malheur les choses se passaient mal.

_ Lisbon il faut que je vous parle.

_ Pas maintenant Jane. Nous sommes attendus par le shérif et je ne veux pas être en retard.

_ C'est important, et je ne peux pas attendre, vous ne devez pas y aller.

La jeune femme se retourna vers son interlocuteur, surprise. Jamais il ne lui avait dit une telle chose. Jamais il ne s'était permit de lui interdire de participer à une enquête et quand bien même il l'aurait fait elle ne l'aurait pas écouté. Apres tous c'était elle la patronne il n'avait donc pas d'ordres à lui donner.

_ Jane, je ne sais pas ce que vous mijotez mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de jouer avec vous. Nous sommes attendus et je ne veux pas faire attendre la police locale, qui est déjà bien assez énervé comme ça.

_ Mais puisque je vous dis de ne pas y aller, Lisbon ce n'est pas pour m'amuser. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et je crains que les choses tournent mal.

_ Dans ce cas vous n'avez qu'à rester ici. Personne ne vous oblige à nous accompagner.

Et sur ce elle quitta son bureau, laissant le pauvre consultant seul et perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'elle l'écoute et elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui sur cette affaire.

Le temps qu'il se reprenne, toute l'équipe avait disparus de la zone de travail. Il se précipita donc sur le parking pour constater que leurs voitures n'étaient plus là. Ils étaient partis sans lui. Personne n'avait pensait à l'attendre.

Il courut à sa voiture. Il grimpa dedans sans même prendre le temps de retourner chercher ses affaires. Il devait faire vite car s'il avait raison, alors tous allait se jouer bientôt.

Il roula sans faire attention aux limitations de vitesse. Il n'avait pas le temps de prendre son temps justement. Les autres devaient déjà se trouvé au poste de police. Il fallait qu'il les empêche de continuer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi au juste il avait si peur mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Ils ne devaient pas continuer, ça devenait trop dangereux. La dernière maison incendiée avait causé la mort d'un pompier. Il ne voulait pas que cette fois on lui apprenne la mort d'un de ses coéquipiers. Il craignait que cette fois ce soit Lisbon. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait peur ainsi car rien ne le justifier. Il n'avait aucune piste sérieuse, donc rien pour lui laissait croire que d'autres vies étaient en danger. Mais il avait malgré tout peur.

En arrivant au poste de police, il courut à la réception et demanda à voir les agents du CBI. Mai là, il eu la mauvaise surprise d'apprendre qu'ils étaient partis interroger un témoin. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'y avait eu aucun témoin et pour Jane se n'était qu'un piège. Il demanda alors à ce qu'un agent locale le conduise jusqu'à eux. Il ne donna pas de raison de son empressement, seulement qu'ils devaient s'y rendre au plus vite.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement chez le témoin, la maison était en feu. C'était donc un piège. Le CBI devait être tombé sur quelque chose qui aurait pu les mener jusqu'au pyromane, il fallait donc que celui-ci se débarrasse des gêneurs.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à la voiture de se garer qu'il était déjà en train de courir vers la maison. Il repéra facilement Cho qui parlait au téléphone, surement appelait-il les pompiers. Mais le visage tendu de l'asiatique ne présageait rien de bon. Plus loin se trouvaient Van Pelt et Rigsby, tous deux en train de reprendre leur souffle. L'agent locale qui les avaient accompagnait se trouvait non loin d'eux. Mais il ne trouva aucunes traces de Lisbon. Où était-elle? Pourquoi ne la voyait-il pas? Soudain, la peur qu'il avait ressentit jusqu'à présent augmenta. Et si elle se trouvait encore dans la maison.

Alors son regard se posa sur la maison. Des flammes de partout. Rien ne pourrait survivre à un tel brasier.

Il prit alors la décision qu'il n'attendrait pas les pompiers. Lisbon devait encore se trouver à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, il fallait qu'il la sorte de là. Il courut jusqu'à l'entrer et se précipita si vite dans les flammes que personne n'eu le temps de le retenir.

Une fois à l'intérieur il chercha sa patronne des yeux. Il l'appela, hurla son nom.

_ Lisbon, Lisbon répondez-moi. Lisbon.

Mais la seule chose qui lui répondait était les crépitements des flammes qui léchaient le bois des murs. Il fouilla autant qu'il pu le bas de la maison, chaque pièce, chaque recoin mais rien. Il ne parvenait pas à la trouver. Mais rien ne pourrait le faire sortir sans elle. Il ne pourrait pas vivre si elle ne se trouvait plus là, sa vie n'aurait plus de sens. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Seulement quand il risquait de la perdre il s'apercevait qu'il tenait à elle. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre, pas après avoir perdus sa femme et sa fille.

_ Jane…..

Il releva la tete et là il la vis, sale, blessait mais vivante. Elle se trouvait encore à l'étage et semblait avoir du mal à se déplacer. Il voyait les flammes danser derrière elle. Elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la jeune femme. Il devait faire vite s'il ne voulait pas qu'il soit trop tard. Il monta l'escalier comme il pu et courut jusqu'à elle. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il ne pu se retenir, il la prit dans ses bras la serra fort contre lui. Bien que surprise, Lisbon se laissa faire avec délice et se serra encore plus contre lui. Elle avait eu si peur de ne pas le revoir avant la fin. À présent elle pourrait lui dire ce qu'elle cachait au fond d'elle depuis si longtemps. Bientôt ce serait la fin pour elle, elle le sentait.

Jane sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'écarta légèrement de la jeune femme et la regarda. Elle avait de la suie sur le visage et ses cheveux lui collaient à la peau à cause de la transpiration du à la chaleur. Mais malgré tout ça il la trouvait toujours aussi belle.

Lisbon de son coté était heureuse qu'il n'ai pas écouté les ordres encore une fois. Elle le lui reprocherait plus tard mais pour l'heure il fallait qu'ils sortent de ce tombeau en flammes.

_ Lisbon, vous êtes blessé?

_ Non, ça va. Mais nous devons vite sortir de là.

Les deux personnes cherchèrent alors un moyen de contourner les flammes qui à présent obstruaient l'entrée de la maison. Mais rien. Toutes les issues étaient condamnées.

Mais alors qu'ils se croyaient perdus, Jane eu une idée. Il entraina Lisbon à sa suite et courut dans l'une des chambres. Son sourire s'élargie lorsqu'il vit que la fenêtre était accessible. Il lâcha la main de Lisbon et se pencha pour voir où menait cette ouverture. Le problème était qu'il n'y avait rien en dessous, rien sauf du vide. Ils allaient devoir sauter. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Il lui attrapa la main et l'attira à lui juste à temps car une poutre venait de tomber juste à l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune femme quelques secondes plus tôt.

_ Merci Jane.

_ Plus tard les remerciements. Bon, maintenant vous allez m'écouter, il va falloir sauter.

_ Quoi?

_ Il n'y à pas d'autre moyen de sortir de là, nous devons sauter sinon nous allons mourir et ça je ne le veux pas.

_ Mais Jane, si nous sautons nous risquons également de mourir.

_ Je préfère mourir en essayant de vous sauver que de vous regarder souffrir ici.

Lisbon se tourna vers lui. La phrase de son consultant résonnant encore dans sa tête. L'entendre dire ça lui faisait peur. Il préférait donc mourir pour elle plutôt que de la voir mourir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, encore moins pour elle, elle ne méritait pas un tel sacrifice. Mais le regard si bleu de l'homme lui fit comprendre que sa décision était prise. Elle ferait donc ce qu'il avait dit.

Jane commença alors à tourner en rond dans la pièce. Lisbon se demandait ce qu'il trafiquait puisqu'il lui avait dit qu'ils devaient sauter. Il revint alors avec un tas de tissus. Il les attacha ensemble en nœud serrer et en balança une partie par la fenêtre.

_ Vous allez descendre le long de ces draps.

_ Et vous?

_ Je vais les tenir pour que vous arriviez en bas en toute sécurité.

_ Mais qui vous aidera à descendre après?

Ils se regardèrent et Lisbon comprit. Il allait réellement se sacrifier pour elle. Elle lui arracha les draps des mains et lui attrapa les épaules. Elle le secoua comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Il fallait qu'il change d'avis.

_ Vous êtes complètement fou, vous savez que si vous faites ça vous allez mourir?_ Mais vous allez vivre et c'est tout ce qui compte.

_ Je refuse, on va attendre les pompiers.

_ Il sera trop tard lorsqu'ils arriveront. Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez.

_ Moi non plus je ne veux pas mourir, mais je ne veux pas que vous vous sacrifiez pour moi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Alors, sans que la jeune femme ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Jane lui attrapa le visage des deux mains et cola ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord réticente, Lisbon finis par succomber et lui rendit son baiser. D'abord tendre et doux, il devint bien vite passionné. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

_ Il faut y aller à présent.

Son regard était empreint de douceur et d'amour, à tel point que la jeune femme ne résista pas et attrapa les tissus que lui présentait Jane. Elle enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et, avant de descendre, regarda une dernière fois Jane. Elle voulait graver à jamais l'image de l'homme le plus exaspérant au monde et pourtant celui qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur.

Il lui sourit pour l'encourager et l'aida dans sa descente.

Une fois en bas, Lisbon courut de l'autre coté de la maison pour demander de l'aide. Elle revint bien vite avec les membres de son équipe, ainsi que les pompiers qui venaient d'arriver.

En levant la tête, elle croisa le regard de Jane qui se trouvait encore au bord de la fenêtre. Il lui sourit une dernière fois puis referma la vitre. Les yeux de Lisbon s'agrandirent. Pourquoi fermait-il? Il ne pourrait pas sortir s'il faisait ça. Mais en voyant que les pompiers faisaient reculer tous le monde elle comprit. Elle sentit quelqu'un la tirer en arrière mais elle résista. Elle ne voulait pas partir en le laissant ici. Elle ne pouvait pas.

_ Non, il faut le sortir de là.

_ C'est trop tard madame, on ne peut plus rien faire.

_ Si, on à encore le temps…

Mais alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers la fenêtre où se trouvait encore le mentaliste, une grande explosion fit voler en éclats ce qui restait de la demeure.

Ils furent tous projetaient en arrière.

Lisbon se releva comme elle pu et constata avec effrois qu'il ne restait rien de la maison. Elle chercha son consultant des yeux, certaine qu'il avait pu sortir mais ne rencontra que les regards désolé de ses amis et des pompiers.

_ Jane, noooonnnnnnn….

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. Cho vint se poser à ses cotes et la prit dans ses bras. Il la consola comme il pu mais rien ne pouvait l'aider. Elle venait de perdre le seul homme qu'elle avait aimé de sa vie, le seul qui la comprenait, le seul avec qui elle aurait voulut finir ses jours.

En l'espace de quelques secondes elle venait de perdre tout ce qui comptait le plus pour elle.

Deux jours plus tard.

Lisbon n'avait toujours pas reprit le travail. Elle ne se remettait pas de la perte de Patrick Jane. Elle passait ses journées à pleurer. Ses collègues étaient venus la voir, ils avaient tentés de la réconforter mais rien n'y faisait. Elle se laissait aller à la dépression. Elle ne voulait pas guérir. Elle voulait le rejoindre, elle ne supportait plus sa vie sans lui. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux pour tout le monde.

Quelques jours plus tard, n'ayant aucune nouvelle de leur patronne, Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt se rendirent chez la jeune femme. En entrant, ils constatèrent le calme de la maison. Van Pelt monta voir dans la chambre et ce qu'elle découvrit la traumatisa pour le reste de sa vie.

Une lettre se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Cho la prit et en fit la lecture.

" _Mes chers amis,_

_Ne m'en veuillez pas de ce geste. Je ne peux plus vivre dans ces conditions, il me manque trop. J'ai essayé mais je n'y arrive plus. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que je l'aimais, je suis même certaine qu'il ne s'en ai pas rendus compte. Aucun d'entre vous ne l'a remarqué n'est-ce pas? _

_Je ne veux pas que vous vous en vouliez, ce n'est en aucun cas de votre faute. C'est de la mienne. Jane a tenté de me mettre en garde avant que nous partions, mais une fois encore je n'ai pas voulut l'écouter, et j'aurais du le faire cette fois. Mais ça ne sert à rien de revenir là dessus, on ne peut malheureusement pas revenir en arrière. _

_J'ai aimé travailler avec vous et j'espère que votre nouveau chef ne serra pas trop dure avec vous._

_Je vous laisse maintenant, je vais rejoindre Patrick car je sais qu'il m'attend là haut._

_Teresa Lisbon."_

L'asiatique referma le papier et regarda ses collègues. Van Pelt se trouvait dans les bras de Rigsby, en pleur. Ce dernier tentait de retenir se lames lui aussi mais s'en grande réussite.

Ils appelèrent une ambulance, en précisant qu'il n'était pas utile qu'elle se dépêche car la personne était déjà décédée.

Ils firent leur rapport aux agents venus sur place. Ensuite, ils quittèrent l'appartement de leur ancienne patronne.

L'enterrement eu lieu deux jours plus tard. Lisbon fut plaçait juste à coté de Patrick Jane.

L'irritable consultant et sa patronne étaient enfin réunit, et ce pour l'éternité.

**FIN**

_**Vous devez surement me haïr pour cette fin mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir la terminé autrement que comme ça. Pardonnez moi et consolez vous avec mon autre fic « espoir », qui n'est as encore finit mais qui n'est pas aussi dramatique.**_

_**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures avec notre équipe préférée.**_


End file.
